SOS
by imzadi1701D
Summary: What if Will and Deanna hadn't gotten back together before he left for the TITAN? Can they stand the distance? Loosely based on the song S.O.S by ABBA. I suck at summaries, so please check it out!


S.O.S

Here's just a little Imzadi fluff I wrote on a rainy day. It's sort of inspired by the song S.O.S by ABBA. (You'll find slightly modified lyrics in there.)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek, or any of it's amazing characters.

* * *

Dear Will,

How are things going on the Titan? I know you're doing an amazing job; you're a natural born leader.

Things are pretty average here. We're charting the far end of the Deveron System; pretty routine. I can't believe it's been two months since you took command… We all miss you a lot.

By The way, happy birthday! I hope this will reach Titan just in time. Now that I think about it, it'll be the first birthday we haven't celebrated together in eleven years. Wow. Well, I hope you have a great day anyway.

Tell me about your crew! I hear that you have the most diverse crew in Starfleet history! I can't wait to meet some of them some time.

Beverly has actually decided to give the Captain a chance! They had dinner in his quarters last night, and what she tells me, things went well. All I can say is, well, it's about time! He loves her madly. It's almost unbelievable the emotions that resonate from him when she walks into a room.

I know you must be busy, but please write back when you have a chance.

-Deanna

**What she didn't write was that she hadn't been able to sleep for weeks. What she didn't write was that she had dreamed about him every night. Nightmares. That some, terrible tragedy had struck, killing Titan, her crew, and her captain. The truth was, they were all worried. Titan had been given orders to patrol the border to the Neutral Zone. There had been no reports of unusual activity, but **_**someone **_**had to keep watch. **

_**I guess Starfleet Command wanted to give them a simple mission to start out. I just hope it stays simple. **_**Deanna thought to herself as she read over her message, and tapped 'send'. She set down her PADD on the coffee table and leaned back against the cushion for a moment before getting up. She wondered where all those happy days had gone as she requested a steaming mug of Hot Chocolate from the replicator. Sitting back down with her drink, her door chime rings.**

** "Come in."**

**There, in the doorway, stood Beverly Crusher. **

** "Hey, Bev. Please! Come, sit down."**

**Smiling, the doctor takes a seat beside Troi. She couldn't fool Deanna. She was smiling, but uneasy and concerned.**

** "I just came by to see how you were. You weren't at Mok'bara this morning. Worf showed us some great new techniques."**

** "I know, I'm sorry. I overslept. I've had trouble sleeping again."**

** "The medication I gave you isn't helping?"**

** "No, sorry… I have no idea what it is. Maybe you can't treat it."**

**Beverly gave her a look, smirking, shaking her head. **

** "You know damned well what it is, everyone knows. Deanna, it's alright, it's okay to acknowledge your own pain."**

** The counselor sighed, looking down at her mug, feeling the steam brush against her face.**

** "Maybe your right. It…it's just not the same without him here."**

* * *

**"It's just not the same without you here."**

**Murmured Captain William T. Riker of the U.S.S Titan, holding an old photograph of himself and one Deanna Troi. They were smiling in the warm Betazed sun. They were on a picnic near the Troi mansion. It was spring…they were on shore leave…**

** "**_**Blip"**_

**He spun, looking quizzically at the PADD on his ready-room desk. As he picks it up, he sees that there is a message from her. He cannot help but smile at himself, sitting down to read it. **

_** Imzadi. **_

**When he was finished, he smiled, longingly, and hit "reply."**

* * *

Dear Deanna,

Things are definitely slow out here. I imagine that charting the Deveron System is much more exciting than pacing back and forth across the border for a month and a half. I miss the Enterprise a lot. I miss you a lot. Will you tell everyone hello for me? And yes, I actually received your message on my birthday. I hope I will be able to come back for a visit soon.

You're right. Our crew is extremely diverse. You wouldn't believe some of our personnel! I know you don't like reptiles, so when you finally come aboard, don't do anything that would get you sent to our sickbay. Our CMO looks like some cross between a Gorn and an iguana. You would be scared out of your wits! I know I was! Do you remember a Christine Vale? She was a lieutenant on the Enterprise for the past few years. I chose her as my first officer. Anyway, she and I are two of ten humans aboard! Ten, out of three hundred, and sixty-seven crew! It's mind blowing. If Data were here, he would become unpopular fast. He'd be asking everyone about four hundred questions a minute.

I must say, I'm not the least bit surprised about Captain Picard and Bev. I bet they're really happy.

Hey, I have to go check up on things in engineering. I miss you more than I can bear!

-Will

** Deanna Troi put down the PADD, smiling sadly. **_**I can't bear it either. God, I wish you had taken me with you. Either that or not gone at all.**_

** Deanna stared out the view port of her office, gazing at the stars, knowing that among them, somewhere, was Titan. Will. She had been kicking herself for not going with him. He had offered her the position of Head Diplomatic Officer. She wanted to say yes so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the Enterprise. She knew that she would be leaving only for Will; she had no interest in serving on Titan or leaving her current post. She wanted to be with Will so badly, to be with him in any form of the phrase. But there was just too much to give up. She had served on the Enterprise for over 10 years now, and to leave on a whim, she believed, would be unfair to herself and her friends and crew. **

_**Well, **_**she thought to herself, **_**I suppose it's too late now. Stop fretting over it, Deanna! Dammit, you need to move on.**_

**Then a second voice, yet still her own, spoke in her head.**

_**You still need to write back. Tell him how you feel! You've waited too long, yes, but it is never too late! Make your dreams a reality.**_

** Deanna shook her head in an attempt to shut the voices up. It seemed to do the trick.**

** She had tried to use their link to though-send to him; it had worked before in long-distance situations. She had tried to reach for him, but he had closed his mind. **

** "What ever happened to our love? God, I wish I understood," she found herself saying aloud. "It used to be so nice; so good…great. Amazing."**

_**You really screwed up big time, Deanna. **_

**Too much going on in her head…too much to regret…**

**She felt an unwonted and resentful tear roll down her cheek as she set down the PADD, deciding to get to sleep and reply in the morning.**

* * *

**Three days had passed since he sent Deanna his message. He was beginning to worry; she had never taken this long to respond. **

_**Maybe there's something wrong with subspace. Ya, that's it.**_

**He sat there in his chair, on his bridge, on his ship. These things were true, but this was not home. A home is where people you love are, where your friends are. He had told himself that he would find new friends aboard the Titan, but his attempts were in vain. It wasn't the same. All his life, he had wanted his own command. Now that he had it, he realized that he loved being Number One. He had actually caught himself calling Commander Vale "Number One." It threw him off guard to be on the complete other end of the spectrum. Speaking of his first officer,**

** "Vale. You have the bridge. I'll be in my Ready Room."**

** "Aye, sir."**

**As the doors hissed shut behind him, he sat down on the couch against the wall and picked up a PADD, checking to see if she had written back. She had.**

Dear Will,

Hope things are staying routine along the border. Things are the same here. I guess you really were the life of the party around here, because things have been unusually uneventful ever since you left.

Captain Picard has just received an order to head to DS13 to pick up some updated scanning systems. Chief Chi'hari at DS13 insisted that he install the systems while we are there, but Geordi insists on doing it himself; so there you go. Anyway, we'll be near by while docked at the station; maybe when we're done we can rendezvous somewhere along the border? I already asked the captain, and he allowed it, as long as Titan's schedule permits, of course.

I miss you a lot…more than I've ever missed anyone. Not feeling your presence here is daunting. Data finds it hard to imagine that with over 400 people aboard, and I, feeling all their emotions, can distinguish whose emotions are whose, and when someone's presence is missing. Oh, Data. Becoming more human every day.

I hope to see you soon, Imzadi.

-Deanna

_**Imzadi. She wrote "Imzadi."**_

**Glowing, he sighed, and as his finger was about to make contact with the "reply" button… the Red Alert klaxons began to sound.**

* * *

** Docked at DS13, the Enterprise crew was preparing for departure, when Ensign Torix said, "Sir, there's a distress call coming in... It's from somewhere along the Neutral Zone border."**

_**Will!**_

** "On screen," orders the Captain, fearing the same as Troi.**

**There, in a flashing-red blaze, was the bridge of the USS Titan. There, in the Command Chair, sat Captain William T. Riker. His face bloodied, his uniform torn, sparks flying from the tactical panels behind him. **

** Through the static, they heard him shout, "This is Captain William T. Riker of the USS Titan! A cloaked Romulan vessel has ambushed us! We have been able to take care of them, but not before they crippled us and life support's failing! We require immediate assistance! Any ships in the quadrant…" and then, the screen went dark. **

** "Set course for the Titan, warp 9! Engage!"**

* * *

_** Are you somewhere near me? Imzadi, can't you hear me? S.O.S! The strength you give me, nothing else can save me…S.O.S…**_

** Titan shook violently again, so much so that Riker was flung from his seat. He felt his skull crack against the edge of the OPS station panel. Sprawled out on the deck, beside him he could see the new young Ensign…her neck had snapped, thanks to the whiplash they had taken. He closed his eyes in grief, wondering how he could have failed so terribly? Not three months into his posting, and his ship was adrift and it's crew either wounded or dead. He could feel his left cheek becoming warp and damp, as his blood pooled around his head. Wires hung from the ceiling, sparks few, the klaxons…were growing softer…the bridge, darker… **

* * *

** Deanna Troi was sprinting down the corridor towards sickbay. She could feel his presence again…it was so faint. So weak… nothing like the Will Riker she knew. Reaching the turbo lift that went directly into sickbay, she hurled herself inside, snapping her destination at the computer so harshly, that if it could have responded, it would have been upset with her. Being immobilized by the claustrophobic size of lift made her shake, wanting to break through the walls and run. **_**No, **_**she told herself. But she couldn't process much else other than reaching sickbay. **

** After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened, revealing the frantic scene in Sickbay. There were people everywhere. Nurses and doctors rushing to stabilize at least 30 people. One of them, she knew, was will. His dull pain was like a beacon; she found him quickly. He was on a bio-bed in the center of the room. Beverly was frantically injecting him with hyposprays and barking orders to others trying their best to keep her Imzadi alive. **

** "Will!" She ran to his side, taking his limp hand in hers. Hot tears were streaming down her red cheeks, her other hand on his face. She held his hand close to her heart, shaking silently. The noise and confusion of the Sickbay melted away. She glanced over to his heart monitor, his pulse fast and uneven. She could feel him slipping away. She snapped her head up at the sound of a long, drawn out beep. He had gone into cardiac arrest. Not caring who heard, she screamed,**

** "NO!!!! WILL, STAY WITH ME... Imzadi…. please…"**

_**Will! Stay with me! WILL! We need you, please... don't leave us! Don't leave me! Please…**_

**Suddenly, his pulse steadied a little. Deanna felt his hand tighten around her fingers. "Will?"**

** His eyes fluttered open, searching for a moment, and then finding hers. **

** "Deanna?"**

** "I'm here, Will. It's alright, it's alright…you lost a lot of blood, but your alright…your on the Enterprise…you…" Their fingers still locked, he found the strength to pull her down to him, to look straight into her eyes.**

** "I'm fine now." Deanna let him pull her down for a kiss that would heal them both a little. One quick kiss, and then Deanna was swept aside by Beverly, who gave her a look, as to say "Sorry to break up this moment, but if you don't move, I can't ensure there being many more." Plenty enough encouragement to step aside. She could tell that Beverly was astounded how Deanna had pulled him back so quickly. Deanna couldn't help but smile. Watching from a few feet back, Will and Deanna's eyes remained locked. Beverly was milling about his bio bed for about another half an hour, and Troi never left. **

* * *

** From his bio bed, we watched her. A few times, she walked across the room to meet someone coming in, who would then come and see him. Captain Picard had just come through the door.**

** "Hello, Captain Riker." He said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. This was the first time that he had addressed Will as an equal. It felt good.**

** "Thank you, **_**Jean-Luc**_**." Oh ya, first name basis now. No superiority. Will was happy that they could just be good friends instead of being caught up in the hierarchy. **_**Here I am, smiling like an idiot, with a dent in my head. Wow. **_

**"I'm so glad to see that you're alright. You had us all worried sick here on the Enterprise. We care about you Will. I hope you can always carry that with you."**

** Will was slightly stunned by his former CO's words. He had never been openly affectionate or emotional in any way before. He was touched.**

** "Thank you, sir. That really means a lot to hear you say that, sir."**

** "Will, there's no need to call me 'Sir' anymore."**

** "I know. Old habits die hard. Make that **_**very **_**old habits."**

** "I know what you mean, **_**Captain**_**." It was Deanna, standing beside Picard. He knew he must have been grinning, for her smile was always right on the heels of his own. **

* * *

**Will was grinning madly. The way it grew on his face always made Deanna smile. Standing there beside **_**her**_** captain, they were both looking at him. He looked like a mess. His head was wrapped in bloody bandages, his face scratched, his hair mangled up in knots. And yet, he smiles. It killed her to see him in so much pain. It helped a little that she knew that Beverly had found out enough about his condition to safely give him painkillers, which would be kicking in any moment now. Seeing our eyes meet and lock, Captain Picard coughs, and says, "Well. I'll catch up with you later, Captain. Feel well. You're in good hands."**

** "I know," Will replied, as he watched Jean-Luc walk away.**

_**Will… are you all right?**_

_** Deanna... I'm exactly where I want to be. Back on the Enterprise, alive. I had just read your last message when we got hit, **_**he thought sent to her, **_**for a while out there, I though we were done for. It brought me peace to think that the message you sent was the last thing I would have read. **_

* * *

** It had been a week since Will's arrival, and he and Deanna had just finished dinner in her quarters. They were sitting on the couch, just talking, enjoying each other's company. They had a glass of wine, and listened to music, and swapped stories about things that had gone on in each other's absence. But Deanna could tell that he was haunted. Haunted by the destruction of his ship, the lives that were lost. **

** "Will. You seem almost as distant now as when you were on Titan. I know your hurting; it's similar to the position you were in all those years ago on the Pegasus. No one can blame you for what you're going through, I just want to let you know that I'm here."**

** "And you think that after all this time, you have to remind me?" I can't help but breath out in a short chuckle, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm is wrapped around my own. **

** "You scared me. I thought I had lost you… Will?"**

** "Hmm?" **

** "I don't want to miss another moment. Captain Riker, I would like to take you up on your offer to grant me the position of Diplomatic Officer aboard the USS Titan." He was quiet for a moment, and then looked at me, pulling back to look me in the eye.**

** "You really mean it, Imzadi?"**

** "Of course. You make me feel alive. Some part of me died when you left. I want to take my chance to live again."**

** He hugs me tight.**

** "Alright, but on one condition." **

** "Anything."**

** " You have to marry me first."**

** As our lips touch once more, I send,**

_**Aye, Sir.**_

_

* * *

_

**END**


End file.
